Typically, when a designer determines that a first application should activate a capability of a second application, the designer must build particular information into the first application. First, the first application must be made aware of how inter-application communication is performed in the system that the applications operate within. Second, the first application must be given some knowledge of the remote procedure calls and associated parameters used to cause the second application to perform the desired function.
Such inter-application functionality is typically be predetermined and preprogrammed by a designer. A variety of such capabilities may be designed into one or more applications, to be activated as desired by a user. However, a user generally cannot set up, on the fly, a new arbitrary interconnection that has not been anticipated and provided by a system designer.